Memoirs Of A Geisha
by bryangzc
Summary: The book rewritten with all the characters of FFX and FFX-2. Introducing Yuna as Chiyo-san. Hope you guys enjoy n.n Remember... R&R! PS: I am bryangohzc... the old fanfictioner n.n
1. Yuna's new chapter of life

Nitta Sayuri/Sakamoto Chiyo: Yuna, she is 9 when she is in the beginning.

Pumpkin: Rikku

Mameha: Leblanc

Mr Bekku: Logos

Mother: Mother

Auntie: Auntie

Granny: Granny

Chairman: Tidus

Nobu: Auron

Hatsumomo: Dona

Korin: Nhadala

Yoko: Shelinda

Awaji San: Seymour XD

Mr Bekk: Not really necessary

Start of story n.n

A START OF A NEW LIFE

To be very honest, I wasn't a true Lucan Geisha like many others. In fact, I wasn't even born in that region. I'm a fisherman's daughter in a little town called Besaid, also known as the Dot Of Spira. People have weird objections to this, they do not think that I'm Yuna of Besaid but instead, Yuna of Luca. They have weird fantasies that my mom was a geisha, my grandmother was one so on so forth. Me being a raised from what people call a dump was like trying to make a valuable necklace out of stones.

In this little village, many of us were extremely poor. Our house was a little one, facing the vast ocean. During that period of my life, I lead a very weird one, when I was young; people had many queer things to say. They said I looked like my mother and father, this sounds rather strange really... But it is because my eyes were bi-colored, blue and green. Just like my parents, one had blue and the other green. But to them, it looked perfectly lovely. I also thought so.

My mother always told me that my eyes played a part in my elements. There was a lot of Earth and Water in it. Normally they don't coincide as Water sweeps Earth away. But somehow they just combined harmoniously. My father was like all the other men, rather old. Life went on like this until one day; my mother could not get out of bed. My father sent for a doctor. The doctor walked into the room, he wore kimono trousers and a top to match. I kept to one side; somehow I just did not feel comfortable. There was a layer of sadness and death. I sat on a stool and kept quiet, but I could hear the doctor say "This may not be a good time to tell you this, your wife might not survive long enough, and you might want to try sending your daughter away. It is the best you could do for her" I was not listening close enough but I picked up the last sentences. My mind felt all filled up as I tried to sort my thoughts and feelings.

That night as I laid on my futon, I could not help but cry, I cried about a lot of things. I cried for my mother who is suffering, I cried for my father who will be all alone and I cried for the fact that I would be separated from both of them. It did not take me long before I fell into a deep slumber. The next day, my father woke me up. He told me to take a bath and laid out a robe for me, it was not lovely, just an ordinary one you could see many of the girls in Besaid wore. I finished my bath and put it on. It felt as if I was wearing a layer of sadness on it, every thread on the robe was sewed on with a mixture of sadness, regret and resentment. I ate my breakfast quietly without looking up, but I could hear my father quietly crying. Soon, I heard the sound of a horse outside our house.

I looked up and heard my father mumble quietly that they were here. He held my hand and we walked out. He grasped my hand tightly as though not wanting me to go. A man sat on the carriage, he said sharply" Well, lets go" I felt tears well up in my eyes as I climbed up onto the carriage. I sat there as the man jerked the horse. I finally burst out and cried as I stared back. I could see my father staring blankly at me, as he walked solemnly back into the house. As the door shut, I cried even more. I felt like a dam that broke little by little. It starts out by letting out a little water before even more flows out.

The man got angry and gave me a sharp rap on the head to be quiet. I stopped crying, it won't help my situation. I looked around, the ocean was gone, my parents were gone and my dear village too. It was replaced by rolling hills, green grass and several houses. We traveled for a few hours and stopped one in a while to eat. We finally reached Luca...


	2. New surroundings and many faces

Nitta Sayuri/Sakamoto Chiyo: Yuna, she is 9 when she is in the beginning.

Pumpkin: Rikku

Mameha: Leblanc

Mr Bekku: Logos

Mother: Mother

Auntie: Auntie

Granny: Granny

Chairman: Tidus

Nobu: Auron

Hatsumomo: Dona

Korin: Nhadala

Yoko: Shelinda

Awaji San: Seymour XD

Mr Bekk: Not really necessary

New faces, new surroundings and maybe a new friend.

I felt scared, bright lights blazed all around, the houses in Besaid used fires. I tried to stop crying and wiped away my tears. We came to a screech outside a building. The man threw me out of the carriage and I landed on the street. I cried out, it felt really painful. I looked up and saw a woman. She was extremely beautiful, her kimono was magnificent, it was a bright pink with pictures of sakura on it. Her hair was fashioned with lobes. But the most magnificent thing was her face. She must have painted it a snow white. Her lips were painted red, her face looked like someone spilled red paint on the snow. Her hair was decorated with ornamental flowers as she walked towards us. This woman was Dona, one of the most famous Geisha in Luca. She finally stopped in front of me and said "Logos-san, you know that I HATE seeing rubbish littering our Okiya, but well, since you can't that, I'll take care of it myself!" After she said that, she lifted one of her foot and kicked me aside. I fell onto my back as we watched her walk away.

I looked back up Mr. Logos got back up on his carriage and drove away. I didn't notice an old woman walking towards me for I laid down on the floor and cried again. I heard the old woman say some things like "Must be Dona..." She lifted my face and dried it with a handkerchief she took out of the furi in her simple grey kimono. I felt strange as she wiped away my tears and held my hand. She lead me into the house, I noticed a lot of things outside. The garden was decorated with a well and some plants. I didn't have time to notice as she continued to lead me in. She sat me down on a little chair as she said "Don't cry little girl, there's nothing to be sad about. You can call me Auntie, why! What a pretty girl you are! Look at those eyes...Mother will be so thrilled to see them!" Auntie looked old, her hair, knotted at the back in a very old fashion was gray.

We walked forward, past a doorway and into a corridor. There were two buildings there, another corridor led to a courtyard. One of the buildings was a room for the maids, simple rooms of dirt. The other was a very elegant house sitting on foundation stones. It was a normal house. The courtyard had just toilets and a storehouse for kimonos. It looked bigger than all the villages in Besaid. I saw Auntie walk away into the kitchen as I stood there in the corridor staring at the sky. In Besaid, you could see the stars shining up above you but in Luca, there was so much light that the stars were blocked. I soon saw another girl my age carrying a bucket of water. She sloshed half of it on the floor; it's not that its heavy but it's the fact that the girl as I came to learn was extremely clumsy. Her body was narrow but her face was rather chubby. Her hair was blonde and tied up. She looked adorable. She had this habit of smiling incessantly. I also found out that her favorite color was orange. I soon nicknamed her "Pumpkin" because the vegetable was also orange. People also called her that, some found it strange whilst some found in extremely cute.

She put the bucket beside me and tucked a strand of hair away. She looked hungry as she drew in nearer. I thought that she was going to take a bite out of me. But instead she exclaimed "Where in Spira did you come from!" I didn't want to answer, it hurt that I was dragged away from Besaid. I just said that I just arrived. Her eyes went wide comically as she said "Wow! I never thought that I'd see another girl my age... I like your eyes! Their really pretty" With that, she smiled sweetly. I smiled too, I felt a bit better. Auntie came out of the kitchen before shooing Pumkin away. Pumpkin muttered "geez" softly before walking away, sloshing more water. Auntie carried a bucket, cloth and a bar of soap and we went down to the courtyard.

It had a beautiful mossy look, but it smelled awful because of the toilet. Auntie told me to undress and I did just that. She remarked kindly that I was going to be a beautiful geisha when I grew up. She poured some water on me and scrubbed me. I felt the cold water splash all over my body, it felt refreshing. After that, she gave me a robe. Other people might think that it looked ugly but I adored it. It was a dark blue with a pattern of swirls. I put it on and felt glamorous; Auntie saw my happy face and said "If you do well, you will wear even better ones." I didn't understand but I just kept smiling. I wasn't really that happy, I was just trying to be strong. Auntie finally put on a serious face as she told me.

"Well, listen up. You're going to meet Mother and Granny. If you behave well, they might keep you. If they don't... You're not really going to survive out there. This place is an Okiya, its where Geisha are trained. All you have to do is bow as low as possible and for gods sake. Do not answer any questions they ask you or look at them in the eye. They hate that!" I kept quiet to show I understood.

I soon heard some noise from the entrance hall. I bowed as I heard the sound of lacquered zori clunking against the teak floor. (Haha I learned that from Design and Tech. XD) I raised my eyes slightly; I saw what looked like 2 pieces of yellow and green silk drifting towards us. They soon knelt down before us and Auntie called for the cook who came running to serve us tea. I raised my eyes and looked at the yellow "silk" I got a shock, the woman wearing it looked horrible. Even though her kimono looked lovely, with decorations of trees bearing leaves. Her face was shocking, her eyes were a ghastly yellow and her mouth was open and I could see that her gums were blood red. She looked awfully stubby. I shifted my head slightly and saw the "green" piece which was Granny sipping tea. She was like Auntie, old, but much older. She looked as old as my father and looked mean. All these years up to when she died, I never saw her smile once.

Mother soon took her fat fingers and tilted my head upwards. I looked up as her fingers supported my head. She looked at me more closely before looking mildly surprise. "What astonishing eyes... I can just hope you are as smart as you are beautiful!" She laughed as she said that, I wouldn't call that laughing, it sounded like coughing. "Auntie, please take Granny away." I saw Auntie lifting Granny to her feet as both walked away.

"Listen little girl, I know that you must feel scared but I warn you, your here to learn to be a Geisha, not to waste your life. I don't want pretty girls. I want smart ones! Not like Dona, she has the beauty of a perfectly decorated chado teapot. But inside, her brain is empty just like the teapot itself! If you do well as a maid, I might decide to let you school. Am I understood?" I said yes before Mother scolded me for talking like that. She wanted me to speak with a Kyoto accent. She stood up and drifted away before Auntie came back. Auntie then led me into another room where she took shears and cut my hair. No longer was it in a ponytail, it was short (Just like Yuna in FF10) I could see my soul destroying my true self and replacing it with another person.


	3. Life in the Okiya

Nitta Sayuri/Sakamoto Chiyo: Yuna, she is 9 when she is in the beginning.

Pumpkin: Rikku

Mameha: Leblanc

Mr Bekku: Logos

Mother: Mother

Auntie: Auntie

Granny: Granny

Chairman: Tidus

Nobu: Auron

Hatsumomo: Dona

Korin: Nhadala

Yoko: Shelinda

Awaji San: Seymour XD

Mr Bekk: Not really necessary

Life in the Okiya. 

During those few days, I missed my family and home greatly. Sometimes I stare at myself in the mirror and see a sad girl staring back at me with bi-colored eyes. Mother constantly reminded me that if I worked hard, I could go to school with pumpkin. One night whilst we were pulling out our futons, I asked Pumpkin what was the school about. She looked at me weirdly before explaining that the school is where young girls could go to study the arts of Geisha. Like shamisen, dance and tea ceremony. I had many chores. There were simply cleaning rooms, sweeping the floor and other things. Sometimes I was allowed to go out of the Okiya to run errands.

My chores were really too much. One day, I went upstairs to clean Dona's room. I was scared of her, even though she was beautiful, she was as venomous as a spider. I walked into her room and looked around.

It was the largest in the Okiya. The room was in a mess. Bottles of Sake and Kabuki magazines littered the floor. Her wardrobe was left open and I could see all the things she put inside. I looked around before I heard the door open and got a shock. Dona was standing there in the corridor. "Oh...It's just you. I see that you're tidying up my room. Why do you keep rearranging my makeup? Do you know that the men keep asking me why I smell like an ignorant girl from a fishing village? Don't even think of touching my makeup again!" she said and slapped me. I landed on the floor with a thud before bowing to her and scurrying away.

I walked down, covering my face and spotted Auntie. She shouted at me to come and help her with something. My task was to carry up a bucket of water to dump it into the tank so that the water will flush the toilet. I carried it up, it was indeed very heavy. At the top, I dumped the water out but some flowed down into the garden. To see the walls barring me from the streets, it felt as if I was to be forever condemned to this Okiya.


	4. Start of school

Nitta Sayuri/Sakamoto Chiyo: Yuna, she is 9 when she is in the beginning.

Pumpkin: Rikku

Mameha: Leblanc

Mr Bekku: Logos

Mother: Mother

Auntie: Auntie

Granny: Granny

Chairman: Tidus

Nobu: Auron

Hatsumomo: Dona

Korin: Nhadala

Yoko: Shelinda

Awaji San: Seymour XD

Mr Bekku: Logos

Start Of School

After a month, Mother approached me in the reception room and announced that I was going to start my schooling. I also had to observe Dona put on makeup and go to register myself. I ran down to the courtyard where I saw Pumpkin sweeping the floor. I told her about me going to school and she looked happy. You might now know this but Pumpkin was very weak in her subjects.

I used to see her run out of the Okiya every morning crying as she runs into the kitchen and out through the backdoor. I woke up early the next day and put on a robe, it was white and blue. It had a simple design of wavy lines and an obi of light blue to match. I walked down feeling happy and saw Pumpkin waiting for me at the end of the corridor. She waved her hands in an exasperated manner for me to hurry up.

We walked out of the Okiya and down the street. We crossed another road and finally reached the school. My mouth opened, it was even beautiful then our Okiya. Shrubs and pine trees surrounded the garden as carps splashed in and out of a pool. A pavilion stood in the back and it was divided into many subjects. I found out that the top floor was the school. The rest was devoted to the Kaburenjo Theatre.

Pumpkin and I ran into the entrance of the building. Pumpkin instructed me to put my shoes in the top cubby as I was new. We walked down another corridor and saw some girls standing there chatting away. All wore the wareshinobu, the hairstyle of an apprentice geisha. I couldn't help but stare until Pumpkin dragged me away.

We went into a classroom and saw a wall with pegs holding many plaques. On them was our names, I couldn't read any as I didn't have a proper education. Pumpkin took the plaque and placed it in a corner. We went to other classes to do the same. After that, we went back to the Okiya for breakfast.


	5. Yuna's lessons

Nitta Sayuri/Sakamoto Chiyo: Yuna, she is 9 when she is in the beginning.

Pumpkin: Rikku

Mameha: Leblanc

Mr Bekku: Logos

Mother: Mother

Auntie: Auntie

Granny: Granny

Chairman: Tidus

Nobu: Auron

Hatsumomo: Dona

Korin: Nhadala

Yoko: Shelinda

Awaji San: Seymour XD

Mr Bekku: Logos

Lessons begin. 

We ate a bowl of miso soup and ran back to the school again. Pumpkin ran into the classroom to assemble her shamisen and began to tune it. It sounded practically horrible. The notes went up and down. Sadly Pumpkin didn't manage to tune it properly. Soon, the classroom was full of students with their shamisens. The teacher soon walked in, they all called her Teacher Mouse as she was short and her face was white, just like a mouse!

Teacher Mouse knelt on the cushion in a very grumpy manner. She looked at us as we greeted her. She looked at the plaque and called the first name.

The girl rose from her cushion and glided like the wind and settled herself onto another cushion in front of Teacher Mouse. She raised her hand gracefully and began to play. The song was about the waves of the ocean and how they gently sweep away the sand. (Guzheng song Lang Tao Sha! Haha. I can play it u know... n.n) The sounds was soft and almost sounded like liquid. She ended by striking the last note and raised her plectrum dramatically before placing her hand on her lap. Teacher Mouse wasn't looking happy; she scolded the girl for acting like she was in a Noh Play. The girl glided back looking angry.

This went on for a while until Pumpkin had to go up. She walked up and plopped herself down before playing. She struck the first string and instead of it sounding soft if sounded high-pitched. Everybody laughed at her, poor Pumpkin was nervous and embarrassed. Teacher Mouse snatched the shamisen and began to retune it. She returned it back and tapped out the rhythm out for poor Pumpkin but it went wrong again. Teacher Mouse gave up and sent Pumpkin back.

After the lesson I was introduced to Teacher Mouse by Pumpkin. Teacher Mouse waved her fan at me, saying that she wanted me and Pumpkin to leave. You could tell that she was in a bad mood. Pumpkin seemed happier as she told me "Well...it could have gotten worse!" (I decided to retain Rikku's happy behavior)

Next was Dance Lesson. They all practiced a dance as they swayed rhythmically across the floor in perfect unison. Pumpkin looked relaxed. It wasn't so painful to watch. As usual I was introduced before we went for another lesson. Pumpkin also seemed to be smiling happily for once.

Next was Singing Lesson. Before we started singing, Pumpkin made very funny jokes about Teacher Mouse. Unluckily, when we began, we couldn't help giggling and had to try to control ourselves. It went by again and the same process happened.

When Pumpkin introduced me to the teacher. She asked if I was under the same Okiya as Dona. When I told her, she laughed and told me that if I wanted to be a Geisha, I had to try to stay alive and come to her singing classes. She laughed again, this time very loudly.


	6. Beautiful yet Deadly Part 1

Nitta Sayuri/Sakamoto Chiyo: Yuna, she is 9 when she is in the beginning.

Pumpkin: Rikku

Mameha: Leblanc

Mr Bekku: Logos

Mother: Mother

Auntie: Auntie

Granny: Granny

Chairman: Tidus

Nobu: Auron

Hatsumomo: Dona

Korin: Nhadala

Yoko: Shelinda

Awaji San: Seymour XD

Mr Bekku: Logos

Beautiful of the outside, cunning on the inside. Part 1, Putting on the makeup!

After school, Auntie and Dona were waiting outside for me at the entrance of the Okiya. I looked confused until Auntie told me that Dona was going to take me to the Registry Office. We walked down the street until Dona told me "You had better not try anything stupid to embarrass me, and stop walking close to me. People might stare" I hung my head down and walked further. We reached the Registry Office and I got a shock. It was only several tatami rooms with desks filled with books and the room smelled horribly like cigarettes. We walked through several rooms as men stared at Dona. I saw one of the biggest men in my life, I learnt that he was a sumo-wrestler and his name was Seymour. But geisha shortened his name to Seiyor for fun. (Haha Seiyor XD, No offence Seymour lurvers n.n Runs away from SL carrying torches)

Dona soon turned on her charm and said "Seeeiiiyyyyooorrrrrr0-sssaaannnnnn!" He put down his pen and smiled at her. "Why Dona, you look so beautiful today." He may be a large man but he dressed really nicely. He wore a kimono with trousers. His job was to make sure that all the money from Luca were to be deposited to where they ought to be. That's why many geisha like to take "advantage" of him.

Dona told him that I was going to school and he opened a door to allow more light to pass through. He gasped and said "Why, those are really lovely eyes. They're like earth and water!" Dona smirked before saying "If you ask me, Earth and Water mix together looks like something that you find in the toilet after your business." (Ya know what I mean?) "Oh come on, don't be so mean!" said Seymour. We returned to the Okiya shortly afterwards.

Auntie sat on the steps holding a towel and soap. I bid goodbye to Dona before both of us walked to the bathhouse. It was like a tower with steam coming out of it. You could either soak yourself in water or go to an area where people of the same sex bath together. After the bath, we went back to the Okiya again, it was a tiring day. Auntie gave me another kimono. It was the first silk one I ever wore with designs of yellow flowers. She led me to Dona's room and she told me not to disturb Dona or irritate her.

When inside, I saw Dona sitting at her makeup stand, she told me to sit a bit further from her. She held a few interesting things such as several makeup brushes. One was broad as a fan and another was a thin chopstick with a little dot of hair. She waved them in front of me and took out some pigment sticks. I took one and looked at it, it as wrapped in silver foil and was a bit worn out. She took it back before taking out another queer thing. A piece of paulownia wood, she told me that it was used for drawing eyebrows. She saw me looking at her before saying "I don't think you need this, not that you're beautiful, but it's just that you're too ugly for any makeup to change this. Maybe you can be like Auntie, grow to be a maid and look ugly at the same time!"

She then took out a piece of wax and rubbed it one her face, neck and chest. She then took a makeup brush and dipped it into a ceramic dish of water. She then rubbed it in the jar of white makeup and painted it onto her face. She looked like she was wearing a mask! Men might find her extraordinarily beautiful but they would never know the real demon inside her. She then applied her pigments on her face. She chose a pink one and now her face was white with tints of pink.

She then thrusted another brush impatiently at Auntie who drew painted on the back of her neck a design known as "three legs" When you compare the neck of a Japanese woman and the legs of an American woman. Both give the same erotic feeling.


	7. Beautiful yet Deadly Part 2

Nitta Sayuri/Sakamoto Chiyo: Yuna, she is 9 when she is in the beginning.

Pumpkin: Rikku

Mameha: Leblanc

Mr Bekku: Logos

Mother: Mother

Auntie: Auntie

Granny: Granny

Chairman: Tidus

Nobu: Auron

Hatsumomo: Dona

Korin: Nhadala

Yoko: Shelinda

Awaji San: Seymour XD

Mr Bekku: Logos

Part 2, the finishing touches.

We stepped out onto the corridor and waited there. Mr Logos stood there waiting in front of a full-length mirror looking stern. You might not know this but his real job was not to drag girls like me away to far-far away places but was a dresser. There was a kimono lying on a chair in a corner and he did not even bother staring at me anyways. I kept my eyes away as anger boiled inside me.

Dona soon came out in an underrobe which is equivalent to underwear. Even though it has this position it was lovely in a light blue color.

You might not know this but the way a normal woman and a geisha wear kimono is different. When a woman puts on kimono, she must put padding so that it will bunch up to make her look fat. This results in the padding squeezing her and giving her this "stick" look.

But Geisha are different, they hardly need any padding. Dona didn't need it; she had what we like to call a perfect figure.

Another point worth nothing was what we Geisha wear, it's called Tabi. It's like any ordinary white sock just that it is one size smaller and has a button at the sides to tighten the sock. Dona put on the kimono and Mr. Logos took a long piece of plum-colored silk and tied it around her. This is called an obi. It is wrapped around the Geisha's navel and there is a bow in the back. It may look simple but it's not. Dona was finally wearing a light yellow robe with a background of trees, grass and a family of deers nuzzling each other. It struck me deeply but I just kept quiet.

Mr. Logos soon bowed making his way out of the Okiya, of course paid with an ordinary sum. Finally there was only the finishing touch-up left. We went back to Dona room and she took out a tiny box containing lipstick. She used the chopstick brush and painted it on. She only painted her bottom lip as it white makeup might leave strange illusions. I have heard someone sometime later that people say that it looks like two pieces of tuna. I laughed at this but it was true I guess.

Dona now drew her eyebrows and Auntie helped her select her hair ornaments. It was a little stick with pears dangling off one end and the other was a glass-looking comb. She applied perfume on and stood up to gaze back at us. Both Auntie and me sighed at how extraordinary Dona looked…


	8. Strange man

Nitta Sayuri/Sakamoto Chiyo: Yuna, she is 9 when she is in the beginning.

Pumpkin: Rikku

Mameha: Leblanc

Mr Bekku: Logos

Mother: Mother

Auntie: Auntie

Granny: Granny

Chairman: Tidus

Nobu: Auron

Hatsumomo: Dona

Korin: Nhadala

Yoko: Shelinda

Awaji San: Seymour XD

Mr Bekku: Logos

Strange man… 

When we think about Dona, we thought of her as an empress of our Okiya as she earned the income which we lived by. As the empress, she is generally always unhappy and sometimes try to bully the maids.

Another thing that irritates her greatly is when she comes home later at night and finds the Okiya dark and quiet. Even the maids like us have to unbutton her socks for her!

As usual as maids, we have to serve her food and answer to her everyday needs. The junior "cocoon" as I was called often had to wait for Dona to come back to treat her like who she is. Long after midnight, whilst the others were asleep I had to kneel in the entrance hall to wait for Dona.

I covered up myself with my arms as it was getting cold. Soon, I heard the entrance door roll open. I stood up and looked attentive but my face was painted with a layer of drowsiness. To my surprise, I saw a man standing there. He wore a worker's shirt with peasant trousers. His hair was gelled in a modern manner. He leaned down and stared at me before saying "Why, you're a pretty little thing. Shelinda still here?" Let me explain, Shelinda is one of the maids who works from around morning to night and sits in the maids room. Whenever teahouse owners called, she would answer the phone and note down when the Geisha is expected, and that would be Dona.

I bowed before leading down the dirt corridor to the maids room before closing the door behind us. I walked back leaving the two inside before the entrance door rolled open again and I saw Dona standing there looking at me.

"Well? What are you waiting for!" She hissed, pointing a foot at me as I pulled off her socks. I apologized quietly before leading her to her room. But she stopped at the maid's room before putting a ear next to the sliding door. I could hear moans and whimpers but they were soft. I felt disgusted for that whole night.


	9. Nhadala and the magnificent kimono

Nitta Sayuri/Sakamoto Chiyo: Yuna, she is 9 when she is in the beginning.

Pumpkin: Rikku

Mameha: Leblanc

Mr Bekku: Logos

Mother: Mother

Auntie: Auntie

Granny: Granny

Chairman: Tidus

Nobu: Auron

Hatsumomo: Dona

Korin: Nhadala

Yoko: Shelinda

Awaji San: Seymour XD

Mr Bekku: Logos

Dona's friend and the kimonos. 

I was talking to one of the maids just a few days ago about strange noises before she smiled and said that I would be better off not knowing. But she did tell me that Dona invites her boyfriend, a chef of a restaurant to the Okiya on a weekly basis and shut themselves in the maid's room. I didn't question any further before going back to sweep the dirt corridor.

One night, I woke up and went outside to drink some water before hearing the entrance door slamming shut with a huge bang. I thought that it might have been a thief before walking into the hall quietly. To my surprise, I saw Dona and someone standing there.

That particular someone was another geisha. She was very tall but her lips looked big like two pieces of sausages and her face was long giving an impression of a horse. Dona held 2 packages before remarking "That's one of our lower useless maids. You can just call her Little Miss Stupid. I can't be bothered to learn her name." The other geisha laughed before telling me to go get some drinks.

I hurried to the kitchen and poured 2 glasses of beer and came back. Dona just looked at it before making a disgusted face and pouring it onto the grass near the walkway. Dona's friend made a face before sulking in a corner.

Dona said "Oh my god Nhadala, you wouldn't believe what I got. You're going to die from excitement." With that, Nhadala perked up as Dona unwrapped one of the packages and in there laid a kimono. It was in different powdery shades of green. Light green, dark green and even a form of sparkly green. There were vines with red leaves splashed all over it.

Nhadala stared at it in a dazed mood. I excused myself before Dona yanked my arm and said "Well Nhadala, can you guess whose kimono this belongs to?" Nhadala shook her head stupidly and Dona spat "Well, none other than Leblanc's!" Nhadala got a shock "Oh my god! It's hers! What about the other one?"

Dona stood up and said "Well, I found Little Miss Bitchy's maid having you-know-what with a man and I forced her to buy me a kimono. Imagine having it in a Theater. Lucky was it that I was there for a rehearsal." She laughed and forced it into my hands to put it away. I said meekly that I'm not allowed in the storehouse.

Dona must have been angry as she grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet before pushing me to the courtyard, my friend following. I had no choice but to obey. We walked past the courtyard towards the storage house.

We walked in and she switched the light switch on. There were two floors. One for underrobes and another for kimono. One the walls were cases stacked one on top of another. Dona told me to go up as I climbed the ladder and saw many boxes with labeled pieces of paper. They read, Silk, Weaved on designs and Okiya crest. I saw Dona's name on one of them and placed it in before going back down to meet up with Dona and Nhadala.


	10. All ruined

Nitta Sayuri/Sakamoto Chiyo: Yuna, she is 9 when she is in the beginning.

Pumpkin: Rikku

Mameha: Leblanc

Mr Bekku: Logos

Mother: Mother

Auntie: Auntie

Granny: Granny

Chairman: Tidus

Nobu: Auron

Hatsumomo: Dona

Korin: Nhadala

Yoko: Shelinda

Awaji San: Seymour XD

Mr Bekku: Not really necessary

The ruined kimono

We walked back into the house and Dona told me to sit down as she threaded into her room to fetch some stuff. She came back quickly and I saw the things she brought, an ink stick and an ink-stone. She took some water from the well and dribbled in onto her ink-stone and stared grinding it. The result was a thick and black ink and she dipped a brush into the mixture and put it in my hand.

"Well, paint the kimono."

I stared back, the kimono belonged the Great Leblanc. A famous geisha and this kimono wasn't just a plain ordinary piece of clothing but a work of art. The vines sewn on the kimono looked so real that if I took it and pulled, I could rip it of the kimono.

My hand trembled as I spreaded the brush across the kimono making a black line. Nhadala nearly screamed in excitement but Dona made a face at her. Dona turned away and instructed me where to put the marks or words. After I was done, she looked satisfied as she packed it back in.

She and Nhadala went back to the entrance hall and stepped out in their lacquered zori. She gave me this look which meant for me to follow but I couldn't do anything. If I was caught, I might be punished but I if disobey, I'll get it worse from Dona. I finally made up my mind and I put on my shoes before walking out of the Okiya.


End file.
